Days in the Holocaust
by asffg321
Summary: A dark/sad themed short story about the holocaust.
1. Karen

**120 days in the Holocaust**

Karen stared at the chipped wall. It had been about 4 months, but in all honesty, no one was really counting anymore. The ghetto was crowded and filled with new people every day, more and more people being shipped to camps. Karen's mother died from being overrun and shot, although she never knew why, and her father was shipped off to a camp in Belgium. Karen was alone in a small apartment, living off of pieces of bread dropped carelessly by the soldiers on the cold unforgiving ground. She had no more living relatives, and frankly, she didn't give a single shit if she had any. Karen lay down and closed her eyes, ignoring the shouts and screams outside of the room. A tear worked its way out and Karen sighed. She remembered the days where her mother would run out in the meadow and beckon her to come. She would run and trip and laugh. They would flounce about, filling the little girl with joy. But those memories were overrun with dark rooms, rotting corpses, and guns. Constantly bullets were screaming through the air, causing someone to heave their final breath, falling motionless on the ground. She had been lucky to survive this far. Most others had died or have been shipped off. She hated it all, she hated living in this shithole, and she wanted to reunite with her late mother. A pool of water spilled out of her eyes as she realized, week after week, that she was trapped in this cruel reality. That she would be forced to live as a slave, as a prisoner to the devil himself. Her cold grey eyes slowly darkened every day, losing the life of happiness and liberty she had before this war. She had cried herself to sleep every day, relieving the moments of life before Germany took over her hometown. Before swarms of soldiers came and shoved her into a cramped train full of other frightened children. Before the day the alarm was issued. Before there was war. She walked over to the window, staring down. She could do it. Maybe... She could join her mother. She would be free. She would be happy. Karen shuddered and with a moment hesitation, she jumped.

David had been walking out on guard duty, until he heard a thump coming from the west. He ran over to the location and saw a small fragile girl, slumped over and bleeding. He scowled. This was the 44th suicide attempt in this fucking asylum. He picked her up and checked for a pulse. It was faint but she was alive. He could do it. It would break all protocol, helping a Jew. But it couldn't happen again. Never.

_January 4th, 1__925_

_It was a ordinary day for David. He was a father of his daughter Johanna, and a husband to his wife Elizabeth. He set off for work as a night shift guard. It was quite unfortunate that we would not see his family during the evenings, skipping dinner on work days. However, at the last hour of his shift he got a urgent call from his wife. _**_"Elise, what is it?" "I-It's Johanna." _**_David hung up and ran to his car. David floored the gas pedal as he avoided traffic and police. When he arrived home he saw his wife running to him. _**_"What happened?!" _**_Elizabeth couldn't say anything except point to the stairs. Johanna's limp body was hunched over the bottom, with blood pooling out of her head. _**_"Johanna. Sweetie, wake up. Johanna. Its okay, daddy's here. Johanna. Wake up please. Johanna. JOHANNA!"_**

Breathing hard, David glanced around, checking to be sure no one was around. He quickly took her to his post, taking out a first aid and nursing her back to health. He checked her pulse again, it was fairly strong. He heaved a sigh of relief. He heard faint thuds of footsteps. He had to hurry. He opened the secret trapdoor and gently laid her in it. David closed it and moved the rug over it as he tried to breathe calmly. She would know what to do. General Quinten came in while nodding at David. "What are you doing, you should be on rotation around the perimeter." David shifted his foot and pulled out his gun swiftly. "I'm fucking done with this shit." General did the same in panic and declared, "Traitor!" _This would pull some alarms, I have to act quickly. _David shot the general in the leg and ran out of the post, looking down at the destination he was approaching. The metal gate crept closer. Closer. Closer. David let out a mangled cry as he felt a burning sensation in the back of his head. His vision slowly dimmed as he kneeled and fell flat on the concrete. He never moved again.

Karen slowly woke up in an dark hallway, she heard a distant cry and a thud. What happened? She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. As she looked at the path in front of her, she saw blinding light coming from the doorway. Is this the gate to heaven? She walked forward. And then the brightness blinded her. She blinked. It was the sun. Outside? She climbed out and looked around. It was barren with grass and no fences were to be seen. Karen rubbed her eyes. It stayed. Was this real? Was I really free!? Crying out in happiness, Karen ran around the grass and threw herself into the soft, refreshing, relieving... _Crack!_ Her head hit a solid object, and as her vision slowly closed, she blacked out.

General Quinten stared at the little girl in the middle of the ghetto. She was screaming and running in circles, looking as if she had received a gift from the gods. He shook his head. He knew he had a job, and he was going to fulfill it. He clutched his leg as he trotted over to the insane girl. **"Sorry girly." **Using the butt of the gun, he slammed it on her temple, making her crumble on the floor. Throwing her into her original quarters, he scheduled a restraint in the morning.

Karen woke up in her room. The dark presence of the apartment. No... NO! Karen slammed her fist against the wall. She was almost there. No. She was there. She sobbed as she drifted off the sleep, losing all will to continue. When she woke up it was midnight, dark and unforgiving as the moonlight seeped into the apartment. Karen stared at the chipped wall. She thought of her mother. Her father. And her life. She looked at the moon. The moon only responded with the natural soothing aura during the nights. She knew what had to be done.

A replacement guard was immediately issued for David. As he was finishing up his rotation, he felt the vibration of something hitting the ground. Hard. He ran over to the source and found a girl. She wasn't moving. He checked for a pulse but there were none.

_Incident 054 – 4/12/1937 Report - A woman with black hair and grey eyes was found destroying government property. Her identity was known as Susan, mother of Karen and husband to Daniel. She had attempted escape but was quickly captured and executed the day after. No other aliases. _

_Incident 054 - Update - 4/14/1937 - Susan will be referred as Individual from now on for security measures. Travel to camps or work sites will be delayed on this individual and its relatives until further notice. _

_Incident 054 - Update - 4/15/1937 Cannot deport due to processing. Further notice will be based only on information._

_4/12/1937 Individual captured._

_4/13/1937 Individual perceived dead_

_7/11/1937 Individual's daughter attempted suicide._

_7/11/1937 Individual's daughter perceived insane._

_7/12/1937 Individual's daughter attempted suicide._

_7/13/1937 Individual's daughter perceived dead._

_1/26/1938 Individual's husband perceived insane._

_2/3/1938 Individual's husband perceived dead._

_2/4/1938 Incident closed. General Quinten._


	2. Susan

Susan never really knew how her husband dealt with her. She was quiet, and didn't respond to much. She wouldn't make much conversation unless her daughter was nearby. Her daughter, the reason she smiled and had a burst of hope every day. Why would anyone have hope when you hear news of a possible world war? World war I and the Great Depression was already depressing, no pun intended, and what more do you need convincing of not fighting another costly war? These brutes had no thought, and no urge to love and care other than death. Susan sighed deeply. "Mommy! Look what I made!" Susan shook her head and plastered a smile onto her face. "What is it?" Karen shoved a crudely drawn picture of Susan and herself. Susan found a smile creeping up her face. "It's wonderful!" Susan opened her arms towards Karen. Karen giggled and jumped into her mother's lap, enjoying the embrace. "If only this could last…" Karen shrugged off that comment as one of mommy's deep thinking thoughts. "Mommy, do you want to go outside?" "Sure Karen."

"Let go of my wife!" _**Crack **_The butt of the gun slammed unto Susan's husband, knocking him out. Susan could only gape in horror as the military officers dragged him into a cramped train. "Move!" They pushed her into another, separating her and her husband. She still had Karen. Keep her safe. She grasped Karen tighter as if to make sure she was still there. "Mommy! What's happening? What about daddy?!" Susan saw the panic in Karen's eyes. "It's okay sweetie… _It will never be okay. _Daddy just has to go for a while… _Forever_" Karen didn't calm down. "Where?" Susan let the tears roll down her cheek. "I don't know." _**Thump **__Please let this end!_

She had to do it. Her daughter cannot die. She cannot be gassed, tortured, or killed. The most she could do was postpone her daughter's deportation until further notice. She kicked the door open and slammed it shut, locking it and barring it. _**BAM BAM BAM **_"UNLOCK THE DOORS IMMEDIATELY!" She took the folder and took out her lighter. No. George's lighter. His favorite. She watched it burn. She smiled. _**Thump**_


End file.
